Policías y ladrones
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiKuro. Universo Alterno. Una mañana de camino al trabajo, Kise conoce a Kuroko. Todo parece normal hasta que se da cuenta de que su celular ha desaparecido y las circunstancias que rodean su encuentro con Kuroko son demasiado sospechosas. ¿Es que acaso acaba de conocer a un ladrón profesional?


**Comunidad: **minutitos livejournal.  
**Tabla:** Corazón delator.  
**Prompt:** 04. Yo conocía bien ese sonido.

* * *

**Policías y ladrones.**

Kise Ryouta trabaja en la industria de la moda desde los 14 años y al igual que en casi cualquier proyecto que emprende, su éxito, cinco años después de haber comenzado ha sido meteórico. Portadas en las mejores revistas de moda de Japón, alguna que otra entrevista en televisión, su propio segmento con duración de veinte minutos en un programa de radio... Sí, a Kise le ha ido tan bien (y su futuro se ve tan brillante), que decidió no estudiar la universidad y así, lleva un año dedicado enteramente a sí mismo y su trabajo.

A pesar de ello, Kise no puede afirmar ser rico, si bien tiene el dinero suficiente para permitirse algunos lujos, como ropa de diseñador y perfumes caros, que se convirtieron en sus placeres culposos una vez se incorporó a la industria; muchos decían que le era innato y él no tenía base alguna para cuestionarlo. Por lo tanto, no es extraño encontrarlo en el subterráneo por las mañanas y las tardes, sobre todo cuando su representante no tiene tiempo para recogerlo y llevarlo a su próxima sesión fotográfica, tratando de pasar desapercibido lo mejor posible, aunque en la mayoría de los casos resulte inútil. Y es que aunque Kise se ponga un cubrebocas que sólo deja a la vista sus ojos dorados, éstos y su altura, así como porte, son suficientes para delatarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que conlleva llegar tarde a su departamento tras haber pasado al menos una hora firmando autógrafos y tomándose fotografías con sus fans.

Sin embargo, es difícil distinguir qué es peor: ser reconocido en la calle, con su consecuente pérdida de tiempo o bien, no serlo y soportar todo tipo de groserías y empujones, sobre todo en el subterráneo, donde las masas de personas que salen a trabajar, ya sea por la mañana o regresan por la tarde, apenas y se dan cuenta y no les importa quién pueda ser el joven rubio y alto al que empujan a un lado cuando entran como una marea en el vagón, reducidos a meros pedazos de carne peleando por ocupar un lugar.

O quizá sí lo sabe, aunque le parece un poco vergonzoso aceptarlo. Pues quizá peor que todo ello es que lo molesten dentro de los vagones, tocándolo sin su permiso accidentalmente o no (y él sabe que la mayoría de las veces no es un accidente), aprovechando lo reducido del espacio para ir desde los toques más "inocentes" de sus brazos o espalda, hasta otros más atrevidos, en los que alguna mano traviesa se ha deslizado por su trasero y sus piernas, haciéndolo sentir realmente ultrajado. Y es que no son sólo mujeres...

Ah, pero a Kise no le gusta pensar en ello y prefiere mantenerse alerta, por lo que ha ideado un plan que le funciona casi a la perfección cada vez que corre con la mala suerte de tener que abordar el subterráneo en hora pico. Y casi siempre lo que hace, lo hace jurando que algún día tendrá su propio automóvil, preferentemente deportivo, pero con uno normal se conforma, si así puede escapar de la turba, que lo obliga a colocarse en una esquina del vagón, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho y el maletín del trabajo colgándole sobre las piernas, a fin de evitar cualquier intrusión.

Por si fuera poco, no se atreve a dormirse o distraerse con el paisaje que corre a través de la ventana, que además resulta muy aburrido: una sucesión de edificios grises bajo los rayos dorados del sol. Más bien, Kise observa a todos los pasajeros a su alrededor, protegido por su cubrebocas y el flequillo algo largo que lleva, en consistencia con las tendencias de moda actuales, lo cual le ha ayudado a prevenir tan desagradables incidentes, que no son cosa de juego en ningún caso, por muy figura pública que sea.

No obstante, hay ocasiones en que le es imposible aplicar dicha estratagema, sobre todo en días en que se le hace tarde o bien el servicio es lento, lo que le impide hacer uso de su rutina de protección. En días como esos, Kise se conforma con ocupar un lugar dentro del vagón y soportar pacientemente los empujones y codazos que recibe y por los que después se queja amargamente con su representante, pues algunos le han dejado marcas temporales en la piel.

Hoy es un día de esos. Un día de esos en los que todas las personas nos levantamos pensando qué hemos hecho mal y qué puede ir peor; a Kise se le hace tarde y entra corriendo en el vagón, que ya se prepara para partir, apretujado entre un montón de hombres y mujeres que visten de traje y se quejan de su rudeza, aunque a él no le importa en realidad. De hecho, hasta está un poco molesto, pues ellos hacen lo mismo cada que se les presenta la oportunidad y nadie se queja; pero Kise no dice nada y el tren avanza, mientras él va aplastado contra la ventanilla, contando mentalmente el número de estaciones que faltan para llegar a su destino y pensando que cada vez que son muchas.

Parece otro viaje normal en el tren de Tokyo y de hecho lo es, piensa Kise con enojo, cuando siente a alguien removerse a sus espaldas, rozándole levemente la espalda y después el brazo, donde siente que la mano de la otra persona se detiene, como si quisiera abrazarlo por detrás. Es una mano pequeña, que a Kise le hace pensar en una mujer y cuya dueña no tiene pudor alguno, por cómo de pronto se ha posicionado detrás suyo, aprovechando su baja estatura (cosa que Kise deduce de la altura a la que descansa la mano de la persona) para pasar desapercibida.

—¿Qué...? —pregunta, girando ligeramente el torso para observar por el rabillo del ojo a semejante atrevida, sólo para encontrarse con un joven de cabello y ojos azules, que parece totalmente enfrascado en una novela de misterio, por el título: "Asesinato en el Orient Express".

—Lo siento —dice el joven, sin darle a Kise tiempo para pensar, aunque en realidad su mente está llena de confusión, pues no hay nadie más alrededor cuya posición pueda permitirle haberlo tocado, pero por otro lado, no parece lógico que el chico lo conozca y que además, se atreva a tanto.

—Ah, um... —dice Kise, cuyas funciones cerebrales parecen haberse apagado súbitamente y que sólo atina a observar los ojos azules del muchacho, que lo miran fijamente, casi con curiosidad.

—Lo siento —repite el joven y Kise siente por un momento cómo la mano que había estado sobre su brazo (y más específicamente, sobre su codo) se retira con un movimiento un poco brusco, pero que no deja duda alguna sobre su dueño—. No era mi intención ser grosero. Pero dado que no puedo tomarme de uno de los tubos, pensé en recargarme en la puerta. De verdad lamento las molestias que ocasiono.

—Ah, ¡no, no! ¡Está bien! —dice Kise, tratando de volver a su posición original y haciéndose un poco a un lado, de manera que el joven pueda recargarse mejor—. No te preocupes por mí, es sólo que pensé... Pero no, nada. Ponte... Póngase cómodo.

—Gracias —dice el joven y Kise lo ve sonreír por el reflejo de la ventana; un joven demasiado preocupado por su lectura y quien, pese a su ofrecimiento, no vuelve a recargarse en él, aunque en más de una ocasión se ve impulsado violentamente hacia un lado u otro ante las sacudidas del vagón.

—Um, bueno... —dice Ryouta, diez minutos después, cuando el tren está a punto de detenerse en su estación—. Esta es mi parada, así que... Puedes acomodarte aquí ahora —dice, pues se siente en la obligación de despedirse, ya que raramente ha tenido una conversación tan cordial en un vagón del subterráneo, lo que le ha hecho recobrar un poco la fe en la humanidad—. ¡Hasta luego!

El joven de ojos azules parece genuinamente sorprendido al verlo despedirse, aunque Kise no podría decir porqué y ya no le queda tiempo para averiguarlo, pues pronto se ve impulsado por otra masa de gente hacia el andén, con lo que su última imagen del joven consiste en verlo de pie en medio de un mar de gente que lo ignora olímpicamente (como si no existiera, como si fuera un fantasma), mientras él se aferra a su libro como si fuera un salvavidas y una pequeña y misteriosa sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Una sonrisa que logra que el corazón de Kise de un vuelco y le haga desear, aunque sea por un momento, encontrarlo una vez más.

.

Kise llega corriendo al trabajo, ubicado a dos cuadras de la salida del subterráneo y lo hace sin la mayor preocupación, pues sabe que una vez dentro el personal de maquillaje hará magia con su rostro un poco sudoroso y las ojeras que le salieron por desvelarse en el karaoke con sus amigos el día anterior. Sin embargo, no se sorprende que a las puertas del edificio, un rascacielos cuyas ventanas parecen haber absorbido las nubes de Tokyo, le esté esperando su representante y con cara de pocos amigos, los brazos en jarras y claras intenciones asesinas.

—¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas? —pregunta la mujer, cuando ve a Ryouta detenerse frente a ella, con toda la pinta de haber salido del metro: el cabello revuelto, la ropa ligeramene sudada y con el olor a _otros seres humanos_ que la hace arrugar la nariz—. Te estuve llamando y dejándote mensajes por whatsapp y no me respondiste ni uno. ¡Pensaba que no vendrías!

—Lo siento —dice Kise, haciendo una reverencia—. Me quedé dormido y tomé el tren que sale diez minutos después del que usualmente tomo y además había mucha gente. Sé que no es excusa, dado que es mi responsabilidad, pero parece que hoy no me fue del todo bien.

—Y no te irá nada bien si no te apresuras —dice la mujer, que lo ha guiado al interior del edificio y posteriormente a uno de los elevadores—. ¿Por qué no me contestaste? Está bien que se te haya hecho tarde, bueno, no lo está, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Al menos me hubieras avisado!

—¿En serio me marcaste? —dice Ryouta, removiendo las cosas en su maletín, que hasta el momento llevaba colgado del brazo—. Lo siento, Kumi-san, te juro que no me di cuenta. Déjame ver...

—Ya no importa —dice ella, pues ya se han detenido en el piso donde se encuentra el estudio fotográfico y justo a tiempo para que los de maquillaje hagan su magia, por lo que ya no importa si Ryouta recibió sus mensajes y llamadas o no, sino el trabajo que tienen frente a ellos: la primera de muchas sesiones para la temporada otoño-invierno—. Ya déjalo, Ryouta —dice la mujer, pues Kise no hace intento alguno por seguirla y sigue de pie en la entrada, rebuscando cada vez más frenético en su maletín.

—¡No está! —anuncia Kise, después de otros dos minutos de rebuscar, no sólo en su maletín sino también en las bolsas de sus pantalones e incluso en las de su chaqueta, aunque de lejos se nota que no hay nada—. Mi celular no está. ¡Pero lo traía! —dice, palpando todos los bolsillos de su ropa una vez más—. ¡Recuerdo haberlo usado para ver la hora antes de abordar el vagón! Entonces, ¿dónde está?

—¿Te robaron? —pregunta ella, aunque no puede haber conclusión más obvia.

—¡No! ¿Quién...? Sólo estaba... —Kise deja de rebuscar entre sus pertenencias cuando la verdad se hace evidente: la mano que se había detenido a la altura de su brazo en el vagón, el tirón que sintió cuando el joven detrás suyo retiró su mano, aparentemente arrepentido de haberlo incomodado, la sorpresa en sus ojos azules al verlo despedirse, su sonrisa al ofrecerle un lugar donde recargarse y también la que le dirigió cuando Kise se despidió de él...—. ¡Ah, maldición!

—Veo que sí te asaltaron y por tu reacción, creo que también sabes quién fue —dice Kumi con una sonrisa—. ¿Ya ves? Que te sirva de lección para no dejarte engatusar por una cara bonita, porque estoy segura de que fue alguien que te gustó. Eres demasiado fácil de leer, Ryouta.

Kise apenas le hace caso (lo que le granjeará otro regaño), pues está pensando en el chico que conoció en el metro. En su disfraz perfecto al fingir que estaba leyendo un libro, en sus modales corteses y (esos sorprendentes ojos azules) en su cinismo al atreverse a engañarlo, cuando él había estado en su mejor disposición. Y el pensamiento que tuvo antes de separarse de él se repite: quiere volver a verlo. Oh, claro que sí. Aunque esta vez será para ajustar cuentas.

.

Aunque Kise está decidido a atrapar al misterioso ladrón, unos días después de andar vagando por el metro sin ningún resultado, salvo llegar tarde a casa o al trabajo, con su consiguiente regaño, se da cuenta de que está emprendiendo lo que podría ser una tarea titánica y absurda, pues ni siquiera sabe el nombre del joven (que parece rondar su edad) y dada la pericia de éste para pasar desapercibido y robar con tanto sigilo, es aun más imposible dar con él por casualidad y sin ayuda de nadie, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la inmensidad del sistema de transporte y los millones de personas que pasan por ahí a diario.

Pero Kise no se da por vencido, pues no es el único al que le han robado, aunque sí el único que ha visto al ladrón, cuyo perfil empieza a figurar en los anuncios que ponen en las paredes de los vagones, advirtiendo a todos del peligro de no cerrar bien bolsas y maletines, así como de guardar celulares u objetos de valor donde pueden ser sustraidos fácilmente por una mano veloz y sigilosa, que lo hace pasar como un movimiento natural.

—¿Algún día vas a dejarlo? —le pregunta su representante, dos semanas después del incidente, semanas que Kise se ha pasado llegando tarde y a veces hasta enojado—. Es sólo un celular. Tienes dinero suficiente para comprar otro.

Para Kise no es sólo un celular, de hecho, el celular ni le importa, de cualquier manera estaba pensando en comprarse un iPhone. No. Lo que le molesta es haber sido engañado, el que el joven haya jugado con su buena voluntad para llevarse algo suyo, que haya fingido sentirlo, que haya fingido ser cortés... Que haya fingido, en fin.

Pero la tarea de encontrarlo no es fácil y de hecho, es el chico quien lo encuentra a él, aunque Kise no se da cuenta hasta que desaparece su iPod y bajo el mismo método, que es lo peor, aunque en esta ocasión el joven no se dejó ver, pues sin duda es demasiado inteligente como para dejarse atrapar por alguien que sabe ya lo reconoce y lo está buscando, pues Kise ha hecho preguntas a algunas personas que han llegado a sus oídos y lo han alertado de mantenerse alejado de él, o al menos lo suficientemente alejado como para robar sin ser visto.

—¡Haga algo, oficial! —dice Kise, en cuanto detecta que su iPod no está en su bolsillo izquierdo y por suerte, si es que puede llamársele así, ya por la tarde, cuando no tiene que preocuparse de que alguien lo regañe por llegar tarde al trabajo—. ¡Esta es la segunda vez que me roban!

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta el policía frente a él, un hombre de piel oscura con el cabello azul y los ojos a juego. Parece aburrido y levanta a regañadientes la vista de la revista erótica que está leyendo—. Pues no es el único —le informa, bajando los pies de la mesa y sentándose erguido en su silla, como para imponer su presencia—. Hay toda una lista de personas que han presentado cargos. Al parecer este ladrón o ladrones se han vuelto bastante populares y además es bastante eficiente. Claro que quisiéramos atraparlo —dice el hombre y la placa que lleva en el pecho le indica a Kise que su nombre es Aomine Daiki—. Pero sin una descripción nos es imposible. Su modus operandi es perfecto.

—¡Yo lo vi! —dice Ryouta, al que no le gusta para nada el tono del oficial de policía, pues parece indicar que están haciendo demasiado, cuando a él lo ha encontrado leyendo porno en su escritorio a las 7 de la tarde—. Incluso hablé con él. ¿Serviría que diera su descripción?

—¿De verdad era él? —pregunta Aomine, a quien se ve impaciente por regresar a su "lectura".

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Después de que lo vi, inmediatamente después, desapareció mi celular!

—Mmmm... Muy bien —dice Aomine, poniéndose de pie a regañadientes y estirándose de forma tan perezosa que a Kise le da envidia y también le causa enojo constatar su despreocupación—. Sígame, vamos a que se haga el retrato hablado, pero le advierto que aun si lo atrapamos, no se llevará ningún crédito.

—Y no lo quiero —dice Kise, aunque lo sigue diligentemente.

Y es que él se conforma con la venganza, en la que ha dado el paso inicial.

.

Tranquilo al haber contribuido a su venganza personal y a la justicia en general, Kise se permite relajar su cerco de vigilancia con respecto al misterioso ladrón y sus días vuelven a ser más o menos lo mismo que antes de conocerlo, aunque ahora tiene un iPhone para reemplazar el celular y iPod perdidos y también tiene un maletín con un montón de cierres, de los que sólo él conoce el orden para abrirlos.

De hecho, podría decirse que ya se ha olvidado del asunto y que se conformará con ir a ver al ladrón en cuanto lo arresten, nada más para hacerle saber quién fue el que difundió su descripción (aunque es bastante obvio en realidad), cuando sucede algo sorprendente.

Kise lo encuentra una noche, cuando regresa de haber pasado el día con sus amigos en un bar céntrico y decide regresar solo a casa, antes de que sus hormonas lo traicionen y termine aceptando la invitación de una de sus ex-compañeras de la preparatoria para ir a su departamento.

El joven dormita en uno de los asientos, bajo una luz parpadeante y totalmente ajeno a la mirada de sorpresa que Kise le lanza, pues el rubio no está seguro de si está soñando o si ha bebido demasiado, pues le parece demasiado estúpido el encontrarse a alguien que ha estado persiguiendo ya casi por dos meses por pura casualidad. Y sin embargo, es él. Reconoce su flequillo largo y la forma de sus ojos (rectangulares, le dijo al dibujante de la policía), así como el tono pálido de su piel y su complexión delgada, quizá demasiado delgada para una persona que en teoría, tiene su edad.

El tren, a punto de llegar la medianoche, va casi vacío y Kise no sabe qué hacer, pero como los pocos pasajeros que van en el vagón se le quedan viendo feo y de manera sospechosa (como si pensaran que él, ÉL, es el ladrón), opta por sentarse al lado del joven dormido, que abraza su mochila sobre su pecho, como cualquier universitario regresando a casa. Sólo que Kise sabe que no es un universitario y por supuesto, no tiene intención alguna de dejar que llegue a casa.

—Hey —susurra, inclinándose hacia el joven, que no hace gesto alguno que le indique que lo ha escuchado—. Oye —esta vez Kise opta por sacudirlo un poco, tomándolo por el hombro, a lo que el joven responde haciendo un sonido de irritación que _casi_ podría resultar adorable.

—¿Hm?

—Despierta —dice Kise, aunque sin soltarlo, pues el joven parece propenso a dormirse fácilmente—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta el joven, abriendo un ojo y mirando a su interlocutor, aunque le toma unos segundos más poder reconocerlo—. Ah, el muchacho de la otra vez —dice y es maravilloso ver cómo la consciencia retorna a sus facciones, llenándole los ojos de inteligencia y las facciones de compostura—. Perdona, pero no sé tu nombre.

—Eso no te detuvo cuando decidiste llevarte mi celular —dice Kise, enfadado, pues el joven se ha puesto otra vez su máscara de buenos modales, como si pensara que Kise es estúpido, como si pensara que va a volver a funcionar.

—¿Perdón? —el joven parpadea, pero no luce asustado sino más bien un poco molesto—. No sé de qué está hablando.

—¡No finjas! —dice Ryouta, atrayendo las miradas de todos en el vagón y luego baja la voz para añadir—: Fuiste tú. Mi celular desapareció ese día y qué gran casualidad que lo hizo después de que quitaras tu brazo del mío, donde tenía mi maletín. ¿Cuánto te dieron por él? ¿O todavía lo tienes?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —repite el joven, aunque el enfado ahora es más evidente por la manera en la que arruga el entrecejo y le brillan los ojos (esos ojos), además, su voz se ha hecho más fuerte y tiene un volumen más alto—. Pero me ofende que piense que yo le robé. Nunca haría algo así.

—¿Y el sinfín de robos que ha habido últimamente?

—¿Por qué tendría yo que ver algo con ellos?

—¡Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte! —dice Kise, decidido a no caer en la trampa del joven.

—Y yo no tengo porqué darle explicaciones —dice el joven, poniéndose de pie para bajarse del vagón, a pesar de que está todavía a varias estaciones de la suya.

—¡Pues en realidad sí! —dice Kise, siguiéndolo y tomándolo del brazo para que se voltee a mirarlo—. Porque le di tu descripción a la policía y si no puedo hacerlo yo, alguien más te denunciará y te detendrán.

—Ah, ya veo —dice el joven, súbitamente tranquilo y que hace que Kise se distraiga un momento, tratando de averiguar qué se esconde tras su calma, lo que habría sido una oportunidad perfecta para escapar, cosa que el joven no hace. Las puertas del vagón se abren y se cierran frente a ellos, mientras permanecen de pie uno frente al otro, Kise sosteniendo todavía por el brazo a su presa—. Entonces supongo que tendré que desmentirlo —dice él, sorprendiendo aun más a Kise—. Vamos a la jefatura de policía donde hiciste la denuncia. Por cierto que aún no me dices tu nombre.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Soy Kise Ryouta, pero... ¿Eh? ¿De verdad vas a ir a la jefatura conmigo? ¿No me estás engañando? ¿Cómo sé que no me estás engañando? —sorprendentemente, el muchacho se ríe ante sus palabras y su rostro desesperado, lo que agrega más confusión a la ya de por sí caótica mente de Kise.

—Sí, iré. Si quieres puedes tomarme del brazo para cerciorarte de que no escape. ¡Ah! —dice, en un arrebato de inspiración—. Y puedes llevar mis cosas. Mis documentos de identidad están dentro. ¿Será suficiente?

—S-sí. Supongo que sí —dice Kise, cada vez más atontado.

—Vamos, entonces —dice el joven, bajándose en la estación siguiente, donde por suerte, se encuentra la estación de policía de la ciudad—. Por cierto —dice, dirigiéndole una mirada a Kise, que se ha convertido del perseguidor en el que sigue—. Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, aunque creo que no puedo decir que sea un gusto conocerte, Kise-kun.

.

La jefatura de policía está tan abarrotada como siempre, pese a la hora que es. Y a Kise no le cuesta mucho trabajo encontrar a Aomine, parapetado como es de esperarse detrás de una revista pornográfica y que lo mira de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en su mano, que sujeta el brazo de Kuroko, como pensando: ¿Otra vez tú?

—Buenas noches —saluda Kuroko, haciendo un ligero movimiento de la cabeza—. Venimos por una denuncia que se hizo hace poco, creo, sobre el ladrón del subterráneo... Me parece que...

—¡Ah! —dice Aomine, sin darle tiempo a Kuroko de seguir con su explicación—. Ése. Ya lo capturamos —dice, orgulloso, como si hubiera sido él mismo quien le puso las esposas a este misterioso personaje.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Ryouta, que lleva casi media hora sin entender lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor y permanece como un tonto, tratando de asimilar la información que escucha, por muy ilógica que le parezca.

—Como oyes —dice Aomine, de nuevo hastiado del tema—. Fue hoy de hecho. Bueno, ayer, porque ya es medianoche. Uno de sus amigos lo denunció. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así que es probable que se presenten cargos por complicidad, pero por fin se decidió a decirlo y lo encontramos en su casa, con todas las cosas robadas. ¿Pueden creerlo? Claro que —añade rápidamente, como si alguno de sus interlocutores estuviese interrumpiéndolo—. Todo eso son pruebas y no podremos devolverlas pronto, si es que podemos devolverlas. Así que si vinieron por eso, les recomiendo que mejor se compren otro celular o lo que sea que les haya robado.

—Pero, ¿están seguros? —pregunta Kise, saliendo por fin de su estupefacción—. ¿De que es él, ese al que arrestaron?

—Sí —dice Aomine—. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres además de la mercancía robada? Además, concordaba un poco con la descripción que nos diste, si bien la forma de los ojos, su color, así como el de su cabello eran diferentes. Quizá no viste bien, pero es normal, hay un estudio sobre la psicología del testimonio o algo así. Yo qué sé. ¡Ah, pero si hubo algo extraño! —dice Aomine y Kise renueva sus esperanzas de escuchar que hubo cómplices, con lo que Kuroko no podría negar su participación tan fácilmente—. El ladrón proviene de una familia de la alta sociedad de Kyoto, no puedo decir su apellido, pero su nombre es Seijurou. Figúrense ustedes lo demás, el caso es que dice que robaba porque se aburría. ¿Pueden creerlo? Teniendo todo ese dinero y todo...

—¿Lo ve, Kise-kun? —pregunta Kuroko, soltándose de su agarre, cuando la voz de Aomine se extravía y su atención vuelve a desviarse a la revista, si bien no de manera consciente.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero todo concordaba!

—Aun así, no fui yo. Creo que ya quedó comprobado —Kuroko sonríe, ya no parece enojado sino más bien divertido por la situación. Luego hace una reverencia, levísima pero significativa a Kise y otra a Aomine, antes de decir—: Así que ya no es necesario que esté aquí. Si me disculpan, mañana tengo clase temprano y no debería de estar aquí. Buenas noches.

—¿Eh? —Kise lo ve marcharse sin hacer nada y con la boca abierta, pues está tratando de procesar lo sucedido. Kuroko desaparece de su vista y es demasiado tarde para alcanzarlo en el subterráneo, por lo que Kise se queda ahí, sintiéndose como todo un estúpido (y sin duda pareciéndolo, en opinión de Aomine), si bien una parte, la parte terca de su mente, le dice que era lógico llegar a la conclusión de que Kuroko era un ladrón, dadas las circunstancias.

—Creo que la cagaste —dice Aomine, lanzándole una mirada por sobre su revista, que vuelve a abrir con el aire de un intelectual leyendo un libro profundo y clásico, antes de parapetarse detrás de ella una vez más.

Kise no necesita que le digan que se marche.

Tampoco necesita que le digan que es un idiota. Lo sabe y planea arreglarlo.

.

A partir del día siguiente, Kise vuelve a darse a la tarea de buscar a Kuroko, aunque esta vez tiene más pistas para encontrarlo, además de su descripción física. La más importante de ellas es su nombre, así como los detalles que pudo rescatar de su memoria, como los logos en su mochila, que le indicaron en qué universidad estudia e incluso en qué carrera (para profesor de jardín de infantes), lo que reduce su búsqueda significativamente, aunque no la hace más fácil.

Por suerte, Kise es una persona persistente y terca, que se convence a sí mismo con la excusa de pedir disculpas para buscar a Kuroko, para rondar por su universidad y seguir sus horarios, hasta el día en que lo encuentra una vez más, aunque para eso pasan otras dos semanas.

—¡Kurokocchi! —lo saluda Kise un día en el metro, al que se ha hecho tan asiduo últimamente y por sobre la multitud, levantando la mano en un gesto amistoso, que Kuroko ignora completamente y con justa razón—. Kurokocchi, déjame hablar contigo, por favor —pide el rubio, abriéndose paso a codazos y empujones entre el mar de gente y haciendo caso omiso a los insultos y golpes que le dan a cambio.

—Es mejor que no, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, que lleva otro libro entre las manos y no despega sus ojos de la página, ni siquiera para hablar con él.

—¡Perdóname! —dice, sobresaltando a las personas a su alrededor—. Si pudiera me arrodillaría y sé que incluso eso no sería suficiente. Pero tienes que entender que parecía lógico.

—Está bien, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, alimentando las esperanzas de Kise—. Si eso es todo... —Kuroko hace una inclinación de cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar por entre el mar de gente, que lo deja pasar nuevamente como si fuera incorpóreo, como si no existiera. Pero antes de que pueda marcharse del todo, Kise lo jala de la mochila, en un vano intento por detenerlo.

La mochila se suelta con un golpe y Kise, que ha armado tanto escándalo, se ve rodeado de un grupo de admiradoras a las que poco les importa su semblante alicaído.

Ah, pero las cosas no van a quedarse así. Definitivamente no.

.

Más tarde, esa noche, en la comodidad de su casa, Kuroko encuentra algo extraño en su mochila, oculto detrás de sus libros sobre la teoría de la enseñanza-aprendizaje. Es una cartera bastante lujosa, de piel y que obviamente no le pertenece. Dentro no hay dinero ni credenciales o documentos de identidad, pero Kuroko cree saber muy bien de quién es y recuerda por un momento la sensación de ser detenido por la fuerza, con la mochila tratando de escapársele de los brazos.

La idea se confirma no mucho después, cuando dentro del compartimento donde van los billetes, Kuroko encuentra una pequeña tarjeta con un número telefónico y un nombre e incluso la descarada petición de "¡Llámame!", que muy a su pesar, lo hace sonreír.

.

—Señor oficial, me gustaría levantar cargos.

—¿Cargos contra quién y por qué? —pregunta el oficial, haciéndose oír por sobre las quejas de una tercera persona presente en su oficina.

—Contra Kise Ryouta, señor —dice Kuroko y a Aomine no le pasa desapercibida la sonrisa que tiembla en sus labios y que desaparece rápidamente—. Por acoso.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si no te estoy acosando, Kurokocchi! —dice Kise, tan dramático como siempre, cosa que Kuroko sólo ha descubierto tras mucho tiempo de ser perseguido por él—. ¡Sólo quiero...! Bueno, pues, convencerte de salir conmigo.

—Eso se llama acoso, Kise-kun.

—¡No lo es! Sólo una vez, al menos una vez —pide Kise, para deleite de Kuroko, como Aomine puede ver—. ¿Por favor? ¡Ya me disculpé!

—Mmmm... —Kuroko finge considerarlo mientras Kise se prepara para otra ronda de argumentos a su favor, cosa que a Aomine le saca de quicio. Fue divertido las primeras veces, pero ésta es la cuarta que vienen a restregarle su absurdo romance en la cara y él ya está harto, tiene mejores cosas qué hacer (una cita con la Mai-chan de su revista más nueva), por lo que no duda en decir:

—Dejen de jugar al tonto y váyanse a un hotel o algo, antes de que los arreste por molestar a un oficial. ¿Me oyen? ¡Es una orden! —Aomine se espera que Kuroko se queje de sus malos manejos como oficial de policía y que Kise se ponga rojo como una colegiala, pero nada de eso pasa. Sorprendentemente, ambos se miran a los ojos y asienten, antes de darse media vuelta y partir, regalándole una última inclinación de la cabeza.

¿Habrán ido a seguir su orden? Aomine no quiere ni saberlo, pero se alegra de haber sido útil como representante de la ley, pues a veces es necesario un poco de autoridad para manejar semejantes situaciones.

Situaciones estúpidas, dicho sea de paso, pero no por eso menos satisfactorias, pues sabe que esos dos seguramente serán felices juntos, con todo y el carácter de Kuroko y la personalidad de Kise. Con todo y todo, en la salud y en la enfermedad y blablabla.

Aomine Daiki esconde una sonrisa detrás de su revista de Mai-chan ante el pensamiento. Después de todo, parece que todavía sigue siendo un romántico, como cuando entró en la academia de policía hace cuatro años. Y todo gracias a dos tontos, jugando a policías y ladrones. Todo gracias a dos tontos enamorados.

**FIN.**


End file.
